<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L’aventure extraordinaire de R2D2 by 6Starlight6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759025">L’aventure extraordinaire de R2D2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6'>6Starlight6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Défis [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin is a mess, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Don't repost to antoher website, How Do I Tag, Human!R2-D2, I Don't Even Know, Light Dom/sub, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L’aventure extraordinaire de R2D2. Ou le moment où R2D2 est transformé en humain et révèle certains détails privés de la vie d’Anakin à certaines personnes qui ne comprennent pas le binaire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2 &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Défis [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L’aventure extraordinaire de R2D2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello,<br/>J’espère que vous allez bien:) Voici un petit OS Obikin que j’ai écrit pour répondre à un défi. Le défi était : un objet très important dans la vie de votre personnage (téléphone, voiture, montre, qu'importe tant que c'est un truc qu'il a très à coeur) se fait transformer en humain (à vous de trouver la manière selon votre fandom) et commence à dire beaucoup, beaucoup de choses gênantes sur votre personnage à son entourage.</p>
<p>J’espère avoir su relever le défi correctement et que cela vous plaira ! Il y a une scène de SMUT dans cette fic, ça fait assez longtemps que je n’en ai pas écrit et c’est la première fois que je le fais pour le Obikin, alors j’espère que ce sera à la hauteur. Aussi, je ne suis pas une experte sur tout l’univers étendu Star Wars, donc j’espère que ça ira. </p>
<p>Pour cette fanfiction, considérer que Padmé et Anakin sont juste amis.</p>
<p>J’espère que ça vous plaira.<br/>Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsqu’Anakin ouvrit les yeux, la seule chose qu’il put voir fut la fumée noire qui sortait du moteur de son Starfighter. Tout son crâne lui faisait mal. Son atterrissage n’avait pas été des plus délicat, mais il n’avait pas eu le choix.</p>
<p>Anakin se désengagea de son harnais de sécurité. Il força ensuite la vitre du cockpit de son Starfighter à s’ouvrir en s’appuyant dessus. Le bruit de verre cassé qui en résulta n’annonçait rien de bon. Anakin se dépêcha de sauter à bas de son vaisseau.</p>
<p>— R2, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en observant les alentours.</p>
<p>Seulement, au lieu de la réponse en binaire à laquelle il s’attendait, un gémissement sortit de l’endroit où devait se trouver R2.</p>
<p>— R2 ? fit Anakin en jetant un coup d’œil derrière lui.</p>
<p>Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’examiner plus attentivement l’endroit où devait se trouver le droïde. Il ignorait exactement où il avait atterri, et la planète n’était pas réputée pour son accueil amical, comme en témoignait l’épais brouillard qui obstruait son champ de vision. Seulement, il n’eut toujours pas la réponse qu’il attendait. À la place, il y eut plus de gémissements et de la toux. Ce qui n’était définitivement pas les bruits que produisait normalement R2D2.</p>
<p>Anakin montra les dents au vide, avant de se décider à se retourner vers son Starfighter et l’endroit où devait se trouver R2. Seulement, dans la Force, rien ne semblait différent de ce qu’il avait l’habitude venant de R2. Alors, il fut bien plus que surpris lorsqu’il trouva, à la place de R2, un garçon, humain.</p>
<p>La chevelure du garçon ressemblait étrangement à celle d’Anakin. Bien que ses yeux soient à demi fermés, Anakin pouvait entrapercevoir leur couleur bleue. Sa peau avait la même carnation que celle d’Anakin, ce qui était encore une fois très étrange. Le garçon était habillé de blanc et avait plusieurs taches d’huile sur ses vêtements et sa peau, jusqu’à son nez.</p>
<p>Anakin prit consciencieusement le temps de faire une seconde vérification dans la Force. Mais il obtint le même résultat, ce garçon ne dégageait pas l’aura typique des humains, il dégageait la même sensation que R2 !</p>
<p>— R2 ? essaya une nouvelle fois Anakin sans vraiment y croire.</p>
<p>Le garçon toussa encore une fois, avant de se redresser dans la place normalement réservée à l’astromechano du Starfighter. Il dirigea ses yeux bleus vers Anakin. Celui-ci put clairement y voir une lueur passer dans son regard, avant qu’un sourire étire les lèvres de l’enfant.</p>
<p>— Anakin ! Tu n’as rien ?</p>
<p>— Je… Je vais… Bien, hésita un instant Anakin, ne sachant quoi faire. Et toi ?</p>
<p>— Ça va, répondit le garçon en sautant à bas du Starfighter.</p>
<p>Anakin put alors se rendre compte qu’il lui arrivait à peine à la taille. Il était à peine plus grand que R2 sous sa forme de droïde. Anakin devrait probablement poser plus de questions au garçon, pour être sûr qu’il s’agissait bien de son droïde et pas d’un usurpateur. Mais Anakin faisait confiance à la Force, peut-être un peu trop.</p>
<p>Le garçon, R2, s’approcha d’Anakin, jusqu’à presque se coller à sa jambe. Puis, il se mit à examiner le Starfighter.</p>
<p>— Gâchis, nota-t-il seulement avant de relever la tête vers Anakin. Que faisons-nous maintenant ?</p>
<p>Anakin eut un moment de flottement, son esprit peinant à accepter totalement l’étrangeté de la situation. Seulement, il ne put pas prendre plus de temps pour analyser la situation, car la Force le prévint moins d’une seconde avant qu’une énorme créature fonce droit sur eux. Les prenant sans aucun doute pour son casse-croûte. Heureusement, les réflexes d’Anakin étaient aiguisés par des années d’entraînement. Alors une seule seconde lui suffit pour dégainer son sabre laser et contrer la bête. Seulement, il ne put pas l’atteindre, car il se fit déséquilibrer. R2, déjà excessivement proche de lui, s’était tout bonnement agrippé à sa jambe en poussant des petits couinements de terreur.</p>
<p>— R2 ! essaya de réprimander Anakin alors qu’il tentait de retrouver son équilibre en même temps.</p>
<p>— Fais quelque chose ! cria le garçon.</p>
<p>— J’essaye ! Mais lâche ma jambe !</p>
<p>Finalement, R2 obéit, se plaçant derrière Anakin, le laissant plus libre de ses mouvements. Ainsi, il n’eut aucun mal à venir à bout du monstre qui les attaquait. Une fois que celui-ci fut mort, il observa les alentours pendant quelques secondes pour être sûr qu’un autre n’allait pas surgir du brouillard. Puis, il éteignit son sabre laser avant de le remettre à sa ceinture et il se tourna vers R2.</p>
<p>— Je suppose que tu ne peux rien faire pour le Starfighter ? essaya-t-il.</p>
<p>— Pas plus que toi, répondit simplement R2.</p>
<p><a id="docs-internal-guid-8aa8bfdd-7fff-2ce2-1b78-f535bfd00f54" name="docs-internal-guid-8aa8bfdd-7fff-2ce2-1b78-f535bfd00f54"></a>Anakin poussa un soupir. Il espérait ne pas être coincé sur cette planète pendant encore longtemps. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas la quitter de ses propres moyens, puisque son Starfighter était définitivement hors d’usage. Heureusement, Anakin pouvait toujours compter sur Rex.</p>
<p>— Besoin d’un taxi général ? fit la voix du clone à travers le communicateur d’Anakin.</p>
<p>— Ce serait pas de refus Rex !</p>
<p>— Bougez pas, on arrive.</p>
<p>— Il n’y a nulle part où aller de toute manière, bougonna R2 derrière Anakin en croisant les bras.</p>
<p>Anakin se contenta d’un coup d’œil en coin au garçon, se surprenant presque de le trouver là, comme s’il avait déjà oublié.</p>
<p>Heureusement, ils n’eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps avant l’arrivée de Rex. Le LAAT/i se posa en douceur à côté du Starfighter d’Anakin.</p>
<p>— Général, votre taxi est là, salua Rex alors que la porte du transport s’ouvrait.</p>
<p>Seulement, le clone s’arrêta lorsque son regard se posa sur le garçon qui accompagnait Anakin. L’une de ses mains eut un léger spasme en direction de l’un de ses Blasters.</p>
<p>— Enfin ! s’exclama alors R2 en se dirigeant vers le LAAT/i. Je n’ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps sur cette planète. Tu penses qu’on pourra avoir un nouveau Starfighter Anakin ? J’ai vu que les nouveaux modèles ont une bien meilleure répartition de la puissance. Et je suis sûr qu’on pourra encore l’améliorer !</p>
<p>— Euh oui R2, fit Anakin tout en essayant de faire comprendre la situation par le regard à son capitaine. Nous pourrons regarder cela une fois que nous serrons à bord du croiseur, qu’en dis-tu ?</p>
<p>Anakin ne pouvait voir l’expression sur le visage de Rex, camouflé par son casque. Mais le Clone sembla comprendre, et faire passer l’information aux restes des soldats présents.</p>
<p><a id="docs-internal-guid-96412e4f-7fff-c5e7-13b8-322cabbea1f9" name="docs-internal-guid-96412e4f-7fff-c5e7-13b8-322cabbea1f9"></a>Le vol jusqu’au Résolu fut rapide, et l’ambiance à l’intérieur du LAAT/i pas si étrange que ça. Les Clones semblèrent accepter la situation sans trop de problèmes. La plupart se contentèrent d’ignorer R2, tandis que d’autres agirent comme ils en avaient l’habitude, l’appelant <em>p</em><em>etit gars</em>. Tout se passa donc plutôt bien jusqu’à ce que R2 déclare :</p>
<p>— <span>Anakin n’avait bu qu’un seul verre la fois où vous l’avez retrouvé </span><span>complètement</span> <span>saoul</span><span> dans l’un des hangars du croiseur.</span></p>
<p>— R2 ! grinça Anakin.</p>
<p>Du coin de l’œil, il pouvait voir la posture de plusieurs des Clones se modifier, essayant du mieux possible de retenir un rire. Oui, Anakin ne tenait pas très bien l’alcool, voire vraiment vraiment pas du tout. Mais ce n’était pas une raison pour en informer les Clones. </p>
<p>— Et s’il essayait de se saouler, continua R2. C’est parce que…</p>
<p>— R2, tais-toi ! intervint Anakin, allant jusqu’à poser sa main sur la bouche du garçon.</p>
<p>
  <span>R2 essaya tout de même de dire quelque chose derrière la main du jeune homme, les sourcils froncés. Ils </span>
  <span>s’</span>
  <span>affrontèrent un moment tous les deux du regard, avant que le garçon détourne la tête. À ce moment seulement, Anakin ôta sa main de devant sa bouche. Il pr</span>
  <span>it </span>
  <span>grand soin d’ignorer complètement le</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> regard</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> des Clones sur lui.</span>
</p>
<p>Heureusement, le LAAT/i ne tarda pas à atterrir à bord du croiseur. Anakin ne s’y attarda donc pas plus que nécessaire, souhaitant éviter les regards des Clones. Oui, il ne tenait pas l’alcool, au contraire de tous ses proches. Mais il n’y pouvait pas grand-chose, n’est-ce pas ?</p>
<p>Quoiqu’il en soit, Anakin décida d’aller prendre du repos dans ses quartiers. Il en avait bien besoin après leur petite escapade sur la planète. Il laissa R2 voguer à ses propres occupations. Peut-être qu’il avait maintenant l’apparence d’un enfant, il n’en restait pas moins un astromechano qui connaissait le Résolu sur le bout des doigts.</p>
<p>Anakin n’eut cependant pas beaucoup de temps pour se reposer. À peine quelques heures plus tard, il était attendu sur le pont afin de faire le point sur la situation. Il essaya du mieux qu’il put de ne pas croiser les regards des Clones présents sur le pont. Il était à peu près sûr que la petite révélation de R2 avait déjà fait le tour du croiseur. Ainsi que le nouvel état de l’astromech. D’ailleurs, celui-ci était déjà présent sur le pont. Il semblait occupé sur la console centrale.</p>
<p>— Tu peux nous mettre en contact avec Obi-Wan ? demanda Anakin.</p>
<p>— Bien évidemment, fit R2, tournant vers lui un regard vexé.</p>
<p>Anakin lui répondit avec un signe de tête en direction de la console, croisant les bras sur son torse. R2 secoua la tête avant de presser quelques boutons, ouvrant la fréquence de communication. Il ne leur fallut pas attendre bien longtemps avant que l’image d’Obi-Wan apparaisse au milieu de la console centrale.</p>
<p>— Anakin, salua le Maître Jedi.</p>
<p>
  <span>Malgré la distance qui les séparait et le léger grésillement en arrière-fond, Anakin sentit distinctement son estomac </span>
  <span>exécuter</span>
  <span> un lo</span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span>ping bien trop agréable.</span>
</p>
<p>— Maître, fit Anakin en retour.</p>
<p>Avant qu’il ne puisse commencer à parler de stratégie et des résultats de leur précédent assaut, Anakin put voir le regard d’Obi-Wan s’attarder sur R2. L’autre Jedi ne fronça même pas les sourcils, mais le léger changement sa position indiqua qu’il était plutôt étonné.</p>
<p>— C’est R2, décida donc d’expliquer Anakin.</p>
<p>— Comment se fait-il qu’il soit dans cet état ?</p>
<p>Anakin l’ignorait, et il ne savait pas comment l’expliquer à Obi-Wan. Il était à peu près sûr que ce dernier n’accepterait pas l’explication qu’Anakin lui fournirait. Il allait l’obliger à retourner sur Coruscant pour faire examiner R2 ou quelque chose du même acabit. Mais ils n’avaient pas le temps pour ça. Une bataille était en cours, et ils devaient absolument la gagner. Si Anakin se retirait, alors il serait bien plus difficile d’arracher la victoire aux Séparatistes. Seulement, Anakin n’eut pas le temps de trouver un mensonge ou une demi-vérité pour Obi-Wan, car R2 parla avant lui.</p>
<p>— Anakin pleure ton nom, commença-t-il sous les yeux horrifiés du concerné et le regard curieux d’Obi-Wan. Quand il touche son port mâle et son port femelle.</p>
<p>Si mourir de honte était possible, Anakin serait sans doute mort sur le coup.</p>
<p>Oui, il lui arrivait, peut-être un peu trop souvent, de se toucher en pensant à Obi-Wan. Et oui, peut-être que c’était arrivé une ou deux fois avec R2 dans les parages. Mais Anakin avait pensé que le droïde était en veille ! Il avait eu tort visiblement.</p>
<p>— C’est intéressant, répondit froidement Obi-Wan, les sourcils haussés et les bras croisés sur le torse.</p>
<p>L’estomac d’Anakin sembla se remplir d’acide. Il était à deux doigts de vomir. Ses yeux le brûlaient atrocement. Il pouvait entendre les battements frénétiques de son cœur résonner dans ses oreilles.</p>
<p>Est-ce que la chose la plus précieuse de sa vie venait d’être détruite sous ses yeux ?</p>
<p>Et c’était sans parler du fait que plusieurs Clones, dont Rex, avaient sans doute, eux aussi, entendu ce que venait de révéler R2.</p>
<p><a id="docs-internal-guid-128a9e36-7fff-7fe8-eadb-61ef293e3d2d" name="docs-internal-guid-128a9e36-7fff-7fe8-eadb-61ef293e3d2d"></a> Anakin avait très envie de sortir de la salle en courant et d’aller se réfugier dans ses quartiers, afin d’y pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Sauf qu’Obi-Wan l’obligea à rester devant la console, à parler stratégie, alors que son esprit tournait en rond en vain. Cherchant une solution qui lui permettrait de ne pas perdre l’amitié d’Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>— Anakin ! Reste concentré, grinça le Maître Jedi.</p>
<p>Anakin était à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer. Son Maître ne pouvait pas le traiter aussi froidement, et complètement ignorer ce qu’il venait juste d’apprendre. Non ? Pourquoi ne lui faisait-il pas rien qu’une leçon sur les attachements ? Ou sur le fait de laisser aller ce genre de sentiments grâce aux bienfaits de la méditation ? Ou une autre bêtise du genre, qui ferait bien plaisir au Conseil !</p>
<p>Finalement, l’image d’Obi-Wan disparut de la console centrale sans que les révélations de R2 soient abordées.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a pris ! s’énerva Anakin en se tournant vers R2, faisant complètement fi des Clones présents sur le pont.</p>
<p>— Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça marche ? fit R2, la tête penchée sur le côté. Pour qu’il branche son port mâle sur ton port femelle.</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin ne put s’empêcher de rougir aux allusions de son astromechano. Il hésita un très court instant à lui expliquer que ce n’était pas ainsi que les humains procédaient. Mais il préféra </span>
  <span>s’enfuir du</span>
  <span> pont principal. Il essaya tout de même de garder une démarche digne, ne voulant pas avoir l’air de fuir devant ses hommes.</span>
</p>
<p>Anakin ne passa pas un bon moment, seul dans ses quartiers. Il se retrouva à serrer son oreiller contre lui, ne pouvant plus lutter contre les larmes dévalant ses joues. Ce fut seulement lorsqu’il les eut épuisées qu’il remarqua que R2 l’avait rejoint dans la pièce.</p>
<p>— Je suis désolé, commença le garçon lorsque le regard d’Anakin se posa sur lui. Je ne voulais pas…</p>
<p>Anakin savait qu’il ne pourrait pas en vouloir à R2. Parce que R2 était son ami et qu’il ne lui voulait pas de mal, qu’il avait pensé bien faire.</p>
<p>— Ce… ça va aller, mentit Anakin en tentant un sourire en direction de l’astromech.</p>
<p>Le garçon lui rendit son sourire en bien plus brillant. Presque de la même brillance aveuglante qu’un rayon de Soleil sur le chrome poli d’un droïde.</p>
<p>Anakin aurait probablement pu rester un million d’années dans ses quartiers à pleurer son humiliation et la perte de son amitié avec Obi-Wan. Seulement, la Galaxie n’allait pas s’arrêter parce que son égo avait été réduit en bouillie. Alors il dut bien finir par sortir de son lit et faire croire à tout le monde que le Général Skywalker était parfaitement en forme et qu’il allait encore une fois sauver la situation. Sauf que c’était faux, bien évidemment, mais il était obligé de faire comme si. Pas sûr que Windu apprécie qu’il se mette à sangloter au milieu d’un briefing.</p>
<p>Seulement, Anakin avait été trop occupé avec la guerre qui ravageait la Galaxie pour revoir Obi-Wan autrement qu’à travers un holo. Et ce n’était jamais en privé bien sûr. Alors ils n’avaient pas encore pu discuter de toute cette situation. Anakin était déterminé à s’excuser, même si cela n’arrangeait rien. Il en avait besoin. Seulement, les quelques fois qu’il avait parlé à Obi-Wan, celui-ci agissait comme à son habitude, ignorant ce qu’il avait appris sur Anakin. Parce que forcément, il n’avait pas oublié, cela paraissait un peu gros. Et Anakin avait sans doute épuisé sa chance pour toute une vie en échappant à l’aridité de Tatooine.</p>
<p>Il se passa donc près d’un mois avant qu’Obi-Wan et Anakin puissent se voir en chair et os sans la moitié de la Grande Armée de la République pour témoin. Un mois de torture pour Anakin, qui ne savait toujours pas à quoi s’attendre. Si rattraper une telle erreur était possible ou si tout était définitivement fichu.</p>
<p>— Anakin, salua Obi-Wan avec un signe de la tête.</p>
<p>— Maître, répondit Anakin en baissant le regard sur la pointe de ses bottes.</p>
<p><a id="docs-internal-guid-be105037-7fff-6ae6-729e-5ca3938f993d" name="docs-internal-guid-be105037-7fff-6ae6-729e-5ca3938f993d"></a> Les prochaines heures allaient sans doute être les plus malaisantes de toute la vie d’Anakin. Le Conseil les avait assignés ensemble pour une mission qui ne nécessitait pas l’intervention de leurs troupes. Ce qu’Anakin aurait adoré avant toute cette débâcle. Seulement, maintenant, cela voulait dire qu’il allait devoir passer tout le voyage seul avec Obi-Wan dans un vaisseau. En plus, Anakin avait laissé R2 au Temple pour qu’il se fasse examiner et Ahsoka était en mission avec Plo Koon. Donc Obi-Wan et Anakin étaient bel et bien seuls pour ce coup-là. Et Anakin le redoutait. Parce qu’il était sûr qu’Obi-Wan allait profiter de cet instant pour lui faire la leçon et lui dire qu’il ne voulait plus jamais à avoir à poser un œil sur lui. Ce qu’Anakin pouvait comprendre, vraiment, mais qu’il ne voulait pas accepter. Il allait faire son possible pour regagner son amitié et sa confiance ! Peu importe le prix !</p>
<p>Anakin s’installa rapidement sur le siège de pilotage, Obi-Wan prit place à côté de lui. Ils quittèrent l’atmosphère surchargée de Coruscant en silence. Et ce jusqu’à ce qu’Anakin ait programmé leur route et que le vaisseau soit entré dans l’hyperespace. Bien qu’il n’ait plus vraiment besoin de piloter, Anakin garda le regard fixé droit devant lui. Observant les traînées blanches et bleues caractéristiques de l’hyperespace. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas prêter attention à Obi-Wan juste à côté de lui. Celui-ci tourna son siège dans sa direction. Anakin serra les dents, se préparant à recevoir tout le dégoût de son ami.</p>
<p>— Anakin, regarde-moi, demanda Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>
  <span>Sa voix était ferme, mais le ton était doux. Anakin ne put rien faire d’autre que de lui obéir. Le visage d’Obi-Wan était calme, un juste reflet de sa voix. Sa position sur le siège de </span>
  <span>copilote</span>
  <span> était ouverte. Les mains au repos sur ses cuisses </span>
  <span>écartées</span>
  <span>. Anakin dut user de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s’attarder sur ce détail. Sur ses cuisses musclées, et ce qu’il y trouverait au milieu.</span>
</p>
<p>Les yeux bleu-gris d’Obi-Wan parcoururent un instant le visage d’Anakin, semblant y chercher quelque chose. Anakin supporta cette inspection du mieux qu’il put. Il serra les poings, utilisant toute sa force pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.</p>
<p>— Déshabille-toi, ordonna alors Obi-Wan, ses yeux trouvant ceux d’Anakin.</p>
<p>Anakin eut l’impression de se faire frapper par la foudre. Sans doute aurait-il dû refuser. Il n’y avait aucun moyen pour que cela se termine bien. Obi-Wan allait sans doute vouloir l’humilier, comme il avait été humilié en plein pont principal du Résolu. Cependant, la partie plus primaire de son cerveau ne lui laissa pas le choix, il obéit et se déshabilla. Cela n’empêcha pas tous ses membres de trembler aux moindres mouvements. Respirer lui semblait devenir compliqué plus il ôtait de ses vêtements. Bien qu’il soit concentré sur autre chose, il pouvait sentir le regard d’Obi-Wan sur lui, l’examiner. Ce qui n’arrangeait en rien ses tremblements.</p>
<p>Finalement, il se redressa, nu. Sa peau était couverte d’une légère chair de poule, n’appréciant pas l’air artificiel trop frais du vaisseau. Il essaya du mieux qu’il put de se détendre, de ne pas serrer les poings ou la mâchoire, d’accepter l’inspection d’Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>— Je t’ai demandé de te déshabiller, pointa sévèrement Obi-Wan en désignant du menton le gant sur l’avant-bras droit d’Anakin.</p>
<p><a id="docs-internal-guid-f977c6ff-7fff-9dde-b72f-48195a732e6d" name="docs-internal-guid-f977c6ff-7fff-9dde-b72f-48195a732e6d"></a> Anakin commença par ouvrir la bouche, souhaitant protester. Mais il se ravisa rapidement en observant l’expression de son Maître. La prothèse n’était pas quelque chose dont il appréciait la vue. Elle lui rappelait bien trop ses échecs. Mettant ses sentiments de côté, il défit lentement les attaches de son gant de cuir, dévoilant petit à petit l’or et le noir de sa main artificielle. Une fois qu’il eut entièrement ôté son gant, il bougea un à un ses doigts métalliques, essayant de ne pas y porter trop d’attention.</p>
<p>— Viens, ordonna alors Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Anakin s’exécuta une nouvelle fois, approchant d’Obi-Wan. Il resta tout de même à une longueur de bras de lui, juste au cas où.</p>
<p>— Plus près, demanda Obi-Wan en se saisissant de sa main droite.</p>
<p>Anakin fit quelques pas de plus, se trouvant entre les cuisses ouvertes de l’autre homme.</p>
<p>— Bien, souffla Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Son regard parcourut une nouvelle fois le corps nu d’Anakin, presque comme une caresse. Son pouce frotta doucement les joints métalliques de sa main droite. Puis, Obi-Wan amena sa prothèse à sa bouche, y déposant ses lèvres. Bien qu’il ne puisse pas sentir un toucher si délicat, Anakin eut l’impression que tout son corps s’enflammait d’un coup. La chaleur partant du point de contact, remontant le long de son bras et se répandant dans tout son corps.</p>
<p>— Magnifique, murmura Obi-Wan en relevant les yeux sur lui.</p>
<p>Anakin eut l’impression que tout son corps se mit à rougir, la chaleur l’envahissant à nouveau. Obi-Wan tira doucement sur son bras, le faisant s’agenouiller entre ses jambes. Anakin avait l’impression de pouvoir sentir avec clarté son sang descendre dans sa queue. Il essaya de ne pas en rougir.</p>
<p>— Très bien, lui sourit Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>
  <span>Sa main gauche vint lui caresser les cheveux, descendant dans ses boucles </span>
  <span>brunes</span>
  <span>, suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire </span>
  <span>et frôlant sa bouche</span>
  <span>. Anakin se laissa faire, frissonnant sous le toucher délicat.</span>
</p>
<p>— Alors, fit lentement Obi-Wan. C’est avec ces lèvres que tu gémis mon nom Anakin ?</p>
<p>La queue d’Anakin eut un soubresaut.</p>
<p>— Oui, Maître, répondit-il docilement.</p>
<p>Il essaya de ne pas porter attention sur la chaleur qui se répandait dans la moindre cellule de son corps. De rester concentré sur la situation, sur les mouvements d’Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>— Et que ferais-tu d’autre avec cette magnifique bouche pour moi ?</p>
<p>— Tout ce que vous voulez, Maître, supplia à moitié Anakin.</p>
<p>— Vraiment ? demanda Obi-Wan en traçant du doigt l’arrondi de la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme entre ses jambes.</p>
<p>— Tout ce que vous voulez, répéta Anakin, se sentant à deux doigts de l’hystérie tant il voulait convaincre Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>— Très bien, fit cependant le Maître Jedi, se reculant dans son siège et rompant le contact avec Anakin par la même occasion.</p>
<p>Anakin gémit piteusement lorsque le doigt joueur quitta ses lèvres. Un peu plus et il se mettait à supplier.</p>
<p>— Ne sois pas impatient Anakin, le réprimanda Obi-Wan dans une imitation du ton qu’il utilisait habituellement dans cette situation.</p>
<p>— Oui Maître, pardon Maître.</p>
<p>S’il le demandait, Anakin était prêt à poser son front sur le sol pour se faire pardonner. En vérité, il était prêt à n’importe quoi si Obi-Wan le lui demandait. Sans doute aurait-il dû en être horrifié, mais il n’y voyait que de la pure logique. Obi-Wan était son monde. Et ce depuis qu’il avait été admis au Temple. Il avait partagé toute sa vie avec Obi-Wan à partir de ce moment-là. Il avait été son mentor, son confident et son ami. Il avait été son monde, et il l’était encore, bien qu’Anakin ait pris son indépendance. Et il ferait n’importe quoi pour faire plaisir à Obi-Wan et pour s’assurer de sa sécurité.</p>
<p><a id="docs-internal-guid-8d2d0345-7fff-7a51-4e9c-79a28633e056" name="docs-internal-guid-8d2d0345-7fff-7a51-4e9c-79a28633e056"></a> La main droite d’Obi-Wan vint brièvement caresser une nouvelle fois les boucles brunes d’Anakin. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il y avait cependant quelque chose d’étrange attaché, comme un sentiment de mélancolie. Mais il disparut rapidement, ne laissant pas à Anakin le loisir de l’analyser plus en profondeur.</p>
<p>— Tu ne peux pas savoir, murmura alors Obi-Wan en portant l’une de ses mains à son entrejambe. Ce que ça me fait… De te voir ainsi, pliant, entre mes jambes.</p>
<p>Sa respiration commença à se faire plus profonde à mesure qu’il se touchait à travers ses vêtements. Anakin pouvait sentir l’humidité de son excitation se répandre sur son bas-ventre. Il gémit doucement.</p>
<p>— Ne sois pas aussi impatient, le réprimanda une nouvelle fois Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Le grognement qui lui échappa diminua drastiquement l’effet de son reproche.</p>
<p>— Maître, pleurnicha Anakin.</p>
<p>Ne rien faire commençait à être physiquement douloureux. Il voulait tant tendre la main et toucher Obi-Wan. Celui-ci sembla entendre ses supplications muettes, puisqu’il ouvrit son pantalon et en sortit sa queue. Anakin sentit tout son être s’enflammer à cette vue. La queue d’Obi-Wan était bien plus large et longue que ce qu’il s’était imaginé. Il sentit sa propre queue soubresauter contre son bas-ventre.</p>
<p>— Maître, s’il vous plaît, tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois.</p>
<p>— Oui, soupira Obi-Wan. Je crois qu’il est temps d’occuper cette délicieuse bouche, Anakin.</p>
<p>— <span>Oui Maître, supplia </span><span>encore</span><span> le plus jeune.</span></p>
<p>— Viens ici, ordonna Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Anakin rampa à genoux pour s’avancer encore plus entre les jambes écartées de son Maître. Obi-Wan se saisit de son propre sexe et l’amena contre les lèvres fermées d’Anakin. Celui-ci ne put pas patienter plus longtemps avant d’ouvrir la bouche et mener sa langue à la rencontre du gland d’Obi-Wan. Le goût et le gémissement de son Maître l’électrisèrent, le faisant gémir à son tour. Mais il se concentra sur sa tâche, écartant encore plus les lèvres et prenant la queue d’Obi-Wan dans sa bouche.</p>
<p>— Oh… Anakin, souffla Obi-Wan les yeux écarquillés.</p>
<p>Anakin gémit, resserrant ses lèvres, suçant doucement. Obi-Wan émit un râle et plongea ses deux mains dans les boucles brunes. Anakin ferma les yeux, mettant tout son être dans sa tâche, relaxant les muscles de sa gorge, creusant ses joues pour donner le plus de sensations possible à son Maître. Les doigts d’Obi-Wan se resserrèrent petit à petit sur son crâne, y amenant une délicieuse pression.</p>
<p><a id="docs-internal-guid-82617962-7fff-24f1-0684-1ed347a2e92f" name="docs-internal-guid-82617962-7fff-24f1-0684-1ed347a2e92f"></a> Anakin ne put résister, sa queue commençait à se faire bien trop demandante, à tel point qu’il ne pouvait plus l’ignorer. Il s’en saisit, la serrant presque douloureusement, se faisant gémir autour du sexe d’Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>— Oui, Anakin, approuva celui-ci. Continue.</p>
<p>Anakin poussa un nouveau gémissement sous l’approbation d’Obi-Wan. De sa main inoccupée, il se saisit de la queue de son Maître, la guidant plus profondément dans sa bouche. Obi-Wan grogna une nouvelle fois, ses mains se perdant dans les boucles brunes de plus en plus emmêlées.</p>
<p>— Anakin, soupira-t-il, versant la tête en arrière.</p>
<p><a id="docs-internal-guid-4a6b0c92-7fff-4dae-46b7-56334f80932d" name="docs-internal-guid-4a6b0c92-7fff-4dae-46b7-56334f80932d"></a> Ses mains se firent plus dures, amenant la tête du jeune contre son corps, le forçant à le prendre plus entièrement. Anakin se laissa faire, se détendant et se préparant pour ce qui allait sans doute suivre.</p>
<p>Il ne lui fallut pas attendre très longtemps avant qu’Obi-Wan jouisse. Il y eut un nouveau grognement et ses mains le bloquèrent pendant un instant tout contre son bas-ventre. Anakin put sentir le sperme d’Obi-Wan glisser dans sa gorge. Il dut retenir une grimace sous le goût trop présent, mais il n’eut pas de haut-le-cœur.</p>
<p>Une fois qu’il eut joui, Obi-Wan diminua la pression sur son crâne, le laissant se reculer. Anakin lécha une dernière fois la queue ramollie de son Maître, avant de se concentrer sur son propre sexe quémandeur.</p>
<p>— Touche-toi, demanda doucement Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>
  <span>Ses yeux étaient quelque peu voilés, ses paupières semblaient lourdes, mais Anakin pouvait tout de même dire que son attention entière était concentrée sur lui. Et il n’en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour qu’il jouisse à son tour. Quelques aller-retour de </span>
  <span>sa</span>
  <span> main et Anakin gémit le nom d’Obi-Wan en </span>
  <span>éjaculant</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>— Magnifique, soupira une nouvelle fois le Maître Jedi.</p>
<p>Il se saisit ensuite du visage d’un Anakin encore tremblant de son orgasme, et lia leurs lèvres.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.</p>
<p>Et si vous voulez discuter, vous pouvez me trouver sur Tumblr. Soit <a>@6Starlight6-fanfiction</a> où j’essaie de poster sur l’écriture, soit <a>@6Starlight6</a> où je rebloge pleins de belles choses.</p>
<p>Prenez soin de vous. A la prochaine !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>